Roses Are Red
by jubajubafreak
Summary: Yaoi, rated M for mature. A RenoXAxel Fanfiction.
1. Part one: Reno

**Author's note:** Save some time to read, Rated M. Beware; yaoi. A kingdom hearts and Final Fantasy crossover. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and final fantasy or kingdom hearts.

_**Roses are Red**_

A RenoXAxel Fanfic.

Yaoi

Part One

Reno

"Vincent! Get out of there!" Reno shouted into his intercom as he maneuvered the helicopter in a vicious storm.

"Okay." Vincent called back, shooting at a mob of soldiers, "Pull me up!"

Reno swooped down by Vincent, who was still shooting. He grabbed the railing of the helicopter and Reno pulled out of the area. Vincent was still shooting at the soldiers. The storm is great in the night.

Vincent came into the helicopter, soaking wet. He sat beside Reno.

"Vincent," Reno said in a laid-back tone, "You could have gotten yourself killed…"

Vincent smirked, "All in a day's work." He looked at Reno with his piercing red eyes. They flew in the darkness until they came upon a huge building with search lights all around it. They landed on one of the platforms that are open. Vincent and Reno got off of the helicopter and onto the platform. They both walked in the silence of the slow wind that brushed rain drops on their faces. A huge metal, dome shaped door opened on the building that opened up like a garage door. A figure appeared in the light of the interior building.

"Cloud." Vincent's eyes narrowed.

Cloud is in uniform, which consisted of dark blue slacks and shirt and possesses a huge sword tied behind his back. He stood with his arms crossed, looking superior, "Vincent, Reno…" He called with a blank expression.

"Cloud…What're you doin' here?" Reno asked, reluctantly.

"I've come to give you guys your new assignments." Cloud handed them both thick stacks of papers as they reluctantly approached Cloud. They all walked inside the technical and busy building of the Jenova research incorporation. Vincent didn't bother looking at it. Reno flipped through the pages rapidly, "But-but we just got through the last assignment! Why another so quickly?"

Cloud looked at him with his bright blue eyes, "Both of you are some of the best in our incorporation…" He stated, "We still have a lot of trainees and most of our experienced Jenova soldiers are professors…"

"Damn…" Reno looked down.

They all kept walking through the building; people rushing passed them as they attended to research, mostly for diseases like Geo Stigma. They all came to a door and Cloud entered a code through a touch screen beside the door. The door then suddenly open and they proceeded through a fairly quiet hallway with doors on either side of it. Cloud stopped and turned around to face Vincent and Reno. Reno looked off with his arms crossed, the rolled up stack of papers in his hands. Vincent looked menacing and mysterious as always.

"Vincent." Cloud looked his way, "You start next week."  
Vincent shrugged.

"Reno…"

Reno looked at Cloud with a sarcastic smile.

"You start tomorrow."

"What?!" Reno's mouth dropped, as he dropped his stack of papers, "Cloud! This isn't fair!"

Vincent chuckled at this.

"What's so funny Vincent?!" Reno shot at him.

Vincent closed his eyes, "You're such a child sometimes…"

"Why you—

"Both of you…You are dismissed." Cloud looked aggravated.

Reno sighed and grabbed his stack of papers from the ground, they both walked off. Vincent and Reno separated, Reno went down an elevator. He observed the night sky and the distant city. He came out of the building with only the stack of papers crumpled in his hands. He went into his black car and drove off into the night. He went back home to his apartment in the city. He opened the door to find that his girlfriend, Yuffie is sitting on the tan leather couch, arms crossed. She is clearly not happy.

"Yuffie…You're up…" Reno looked surprised.

"I texted you earlier today about tonight's dinner date…You never answered." She looked at him with anger.

"Dinner-oh…" Reno's face turned red, "Look I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you."

Yuffie stood up, "Reno, do you really…love me?" She walked up to him. She touched his face with passion in her eyes, "It seems like you don't love me."

"Of course—

He is cut off when Yuffie kissed him. The kiss ceased and she looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"You-you don't love me…" She closed her eyes and turned to run away.

"Wait!" Reno stopped Yuffie mid way through. She turned toward him, hopeful.

"I-I…" Reno sighed in defeat. Did he really love her? He didn't possess the feelings he should for her. They've only been together because she loved him. And he only wanted to make her happy. He couldn't say those three special words he longed for. Those words weren't for her.

"I will pack my stuff tomorrow and leave." Yuffie ran into their bedroom and slammed the door.

He sat down on the leather couch and set the stack down on the glass coffee table in front of him. All is silent except the muffled outside noises of the city. He looked at the assignment in front of him, he flipped through it and saw his objective, and it is a man named Riku. He is part of another organization that is problematic toward the incorporation.

It is nothing new, the organization are deep rivals to the Jenova incorporation. They were also their oldest rivals. He wondered why Cloud presented him with such a hard task. Reno hopes that he has someone to help him. He got up and went into their bedroom. He saw a small lump under the covers and knew that Yuffie is sound asleep. He thought about sleeping beside her but hesitated. He grabbed a blanket and closed the door behind him. He walked back into the living room and plopped on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and lays down on the couch. He pulled the blankets up and clapped his hands twice and the lights went out for the night.

He woke up to his alarm clock watch that is sitting on the coffee table. It said five o clock AM. He got up, reluctantly and got ready. He went into their bedroom where Yuffie is still asleep. He went into the bathroom and did his usual routine; take a shower. He leaned against the shower wall while the water trickled down his body. He feels completely drained and wonders where his life is going. He turned off the shower and got out. He jumped, startled by Yuffie's presence. She is wearing her usual yellow pajamas that are way too big for her.

"Sorry…Didn't know you were in here…" she said, looking completely tired.

His face turned completely red and he quickly wrapped a towel around him. He watched her going to the sink and turning on the water. She grabbed her tooth brush and slowly put on tooth paste.

"Yuffie."

She didn't respond.

Yuffie…Please, listen to me…" Said Reno

"What is it Reno…" She said in a very tired and scratchy voice. Reno went to the sink and turned it off. Yuffie glared at him.

"Yuffie," he said in his most calming voice, "I-I'm sorry…"

Yuffie started to tear up and look upset. Reno looked distressed. She then hugged him and started to cry. He is startled at first but embraced her, his towel falling off.

It is six AM. Reno stood outside his apartment with his suitcase in his hand. Yuffie stood in the doorway.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye…" Said Reno.

"Yes…it is." Yuffie replied. She closed the door on him. He stood for a minute at the apartment door and rethought his decision. He sighed and walked down the short hallway and into an elevator. It went down to the first floor and then he drove to work. The day is gloomy as he came into the building. He went to a metal door and put his hand on the upper right screen, the screen scanned his hand. The screen turned blue and a voice issued, 'Approved.' A woman's electronic voice said.

The door opened. He walked into a round room full of computer and people talking on phones. The place is very busy. People are running through halls below and above him. He turned left and walked down the metal hallway and into his office that has been assign to him by the incorporation. He slammed the door to all of the noise. He put his suitcase down on the desk. The phone then rang. Reno sighed and let it ring four times before finally answering it, "Hello? Jenova Incorporation…"

"Reno…go to the forty-fifth floor section six…I've got something to show you…" Cloud answered.

"Okay Cloud…" Reno replied in a sour voice and then hung up the phone. He growled and picked up his suitcase. He walked out the door and took his time getting to the elevator. He then arrived into an empty gymnasium where Cloud and Squall stood in their incorporation uniforms. They both had their arms crossed. Reno walked up to them and then set his suitcase down beside him and then put his hands on his hips and glared at the both of them.

Cloud smiled, "do you have the assignment?"

"Right in here." Reno pointed at the suitcase.

"Good…" Squall said, "We will introduce you to your teammates."

"Teammates?" Reno raised an eyebrow, "I thought we only had partners for these types of assignments."

"Well, as I said last night, we're running short." Said Cloud.

"And these are our best students." Squall added.

"Come on in boys!" Cloud shouted and a door opened on the east side of the gymnasium.

A boy of about 17 walked out with his hands behind his blonde semi-spiky hair. He is fallowed by a guy that is reading a book and had shoulder length red hair. They both wore black suits.

"Hi, my name is Tidus." The blonde boy shook Reno's hand.

The other guy closed his book and smirked at Reno, "The name's Genesis."  
Reno didn't look impressed, "Can I talk to the both of you…" He glared at Cloud and Squall, "In private."

They both shrugged and walked with Reno.

"Is this some kinda' joke?"  
Squall looked baffled, "No, this isn't a joke."

Cloud nodded in agreement.

Reno looked at the both of them with a half smile, "Seriously?"

"Yes…They're our best students." Said Cloud.

Reno laughed, "Come on!" he looked toward them.

Tidus did a few back flips and Genesis is reciting the book in his hand. Reno looked back at Cloud and Squall who had their arms crossed.

"One has an annoying voice and the other doesn't even care!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Tidus shouted.

Genesis shrugged.

"Get over it Reno." Squall crossed his arms.

"What!?" Reno looked distressed.

"Look, it's just for this assignment. I think you can handle it." Said Cloud.

Reno huffed, "Fine."

"Great." Cloud said in a laid-back voice, "Your helicopter is waiting outside. Your location is on the assignment papers."

Reno rolled his eyes and picked up his suitcase.

"Hey," Cloud put his hands on Reno's shoulders, "Good luck." Cloud has a grave expression which confuses Reno for a time, but he quickly shrugged it off. Reno, Tidus, and Genesis went onto the helicopter. It is dark in the late morning and it started to rain. Reno and Tidus sat in front while Genesis sat in the back.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Tidus.

The tone of his voice annoyed Reno every time Tidus spoke.

"Um…well Tidus, we're going to Organization XIII."

"What?! Oh boy! I've heard of them, they're the most powerful rivals we have!" Tidus yelled.

Reno shuttered as he flew the helicopter through the rain.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't kill yourself." Said Reno.

"Why would I do that?" Tidus laughed.

"I don't know but your voice is about to kill me…" Remo murmured.

"Uh, what was that?" Asked Tidus.

"Um, nothing." Reno smiled, sarcastically, "It was nothing."

"Who is our objective?" Asked Genesis, in a monotone.

"Some guy named Riku." Answered Reno.

"Hmm…" Genesis closed his eyes and his face looked at ease, "So…we finally kill the strongest terrorist."

Tidus gasped.

"What?" Reno asked, "He's the strongest?"

Genesis laughed, "Well, Reno, if you did your homework then you would be better prepared when you fight your opponent."

Reno held the controls tighter. He didn't like this guy one bit and knew that he would be a nuisance on this assignment. They flew through the rain with Tidus talking the whole way, his girly, annoying voice ringing in Reno's head.

Finally, they came upon a huge Japanese style mansion.

"We should land a ways from the organization." Said Genesis.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this…" Said Tidus.

"I'll land in that small forest…" Said Reno.

He maneuvered the helicopter in a small opening in the forest, and landed. Reno and Genesis got out. Reno looked back and saw that Tidus is still in the helicopter. He poked his head back inside the helicopter door, "Hey, you…"

Tidus looked back in fright.

"Come on…" Said Reno.

Tidus slowly got out and walked with Genesis and Reno through the forest until they reach the opening where the gate is to the mansion. Just then, shadows appeared on the ground and rose up. Genesis and Tidus took their weapons out; Genesis with a samurai sword and Tidus with a water sword.

"What?! What are these things?!" Yelled Reno.

Genesis took out two of the shadows and then looked at Reno with a smirk, "Heartless." He began to laugh and take out two more of the shadows.

Reno is getting really tired of this Genesis. Tidus took out four of them. They then swirled together and a figure appeared from them. It looks like a girl, she has silver hair and a…tail?

"State your name!" Genesis held his weapon steady.

"Tch." Reno scoffed, _Overachiever…_

"Trespassers shall die!" She raised her hand into the air.

"Excuse me miss…but I don't hit girls…" Said Tidus, truthfully.

"Yeah, you just have to get out of the way." Reno took a step forward.

"What?! _Miss_?!" The girl cringed, "My name is Kuja and I'm no _miss_!"

"What? So…you're a…_guy_?" Reno asked, with his mouth wide open.

Kuja nodded with his arms crossed.

Genesis, Reno, and Tidus all looked at Kuja with his long silver hair, his feminine physic, and his girly face with their mouths wide open. They all then laughed, uncontrollably and fall to the ground in laughter.

Kuja looked angry, "What's so funny?!"

"Your face! Your body! And your gay clothes!" Tidus screamed in laughter.

"You will pay for your insults!" Kuja shouted, "Heartless!"

Shadows came up from the ground.

"This shall keep you busy…" He disappeared.

"Damn it!" Reno took out his metal club and went for the heartless. Tidus and Genesis fallowed close behind. Soon, all of the heartless have been defeated. They tore through the gate and ran into the mansion. They burst inside, and came into darkness. They could make out the walls and floors to be wooden. They walked through the dark hallways in silence. Tidus looked through all of the doors, one door in particular, caught his eye, "Hey, come look at this!" He shouted.

Reno and Genesis came over to Tidus and they all went into the room.

"Wow…" Tidus feasted his eyes on a completely white room.

"What is this place?" Reno looked around the huge empty white room.

"Hey…It's us!" Tidus picked up a piece of paper with a drawing on it."

"What?" Genesis observed the drawing, "This is…very unusual."

"I wonder who made these…" Reno looked at more of the crude but similar drawings that hung on the white walls.

"I wonder who made these?" Reno looked at the crude but similar drawings that hung on the wall. Just then, a black smoke appeared in the middle of the room and a amn materialized from the smoke. Reno turned around, "Riku!"

Riku crossed his arms and smirked, "So, you're the trespassers…What a laugh. All of you look weak and defenseless."

"Why you!" Reno took out his metal club and went after him. A sword materialized in Riku's hand. He blocked Reno's attack. Tidus and Genesis joined into the fight. Riku is a truly formidable fighter despite three against one. Genesis flew back, hitting the wall. He is knocked out. Tidus is next, he crashed into the wall, out cold.

Now Reno and Riku fight. Reno is getting beat. Reno then swooped down and hit Riku's legs. Riku went down. Reno stood above, panting from the fight. Reno then took out a gun and put it to Riku's head, "Any last words?"

Riku smirked and instantly disappeared. Reno looked all around for Riku.

"Looking for me?"

Reno turned around and got hit by magic, sending him backwards crashing into the wall. Reno's vision became hazy as he tried to make his body move, though it is all in vain. Riku came up to Reno with a sword in hand, "Well Reno, it is your time to die."

_How does he know my name?_

And with that, Riku raised his sword up and smirked. At that moment of fate, fire erupted, blocking Riku from Reno. Riku looked up, "Oh Axel…" Riku walked out into the middle of the room, "Come out come out wherever you are…"

Out of Reno's hazy vision he saw a flash of bright red hair and he heard a crash. Then black.

He woke again to see Cloud, Squall, Tidus, Genesis, Auron, and Basch. Auron and Basch are the highest bosses of the place. All of them are wearing suits and have stern faces. ExceptTidus and Genesis who are wearing hospital gowns and bandages, they both looked scared.

"What happened?" He managed to say. He realized that he is in a hospital bed in the sick and research ward at Jenova incorporation.

"Considering the situation, you're lucky to be alive." Said Cloud.

The memory came flooding back, "I-I'm so sorry. We gotta' run in with more than we expected." Reno said, "This…this guy…He's very powerful. I-I almost got him…" Reno shook his head in concentration.

Auron smirked, "We shouldn't have entrusted this assignment to two students and one agent."

"And a bad one at that." Basch added.

Reno sighed and looked down.

"You should have done your research." Said Cloud, in an uncaring voice.

Reno glanced at Genesis who had a constipated look on his face, trying to hide his real emotions.

"Well, now we know what we're up against." Said Auron.

"What?" Reno looked up at Auron, "So we were used?! You left us for dead?!"

"Of course not…we had back up" Tidus intervened.

Everyone glared at him, Tidus looked down.

"We had backup for you." Repeated Cloud.

"So it was all a setup…and we were the decoys?" Asked Reno.

They all shrugged and nodded to each other.

"Pretty much…" Squall admitted.

"I should have been informed of all of this." Said Reno.

"You're right, in our dept we will tell you of the situation leading up from the break in." Basch began, "We were too late, you all were already saved by someone."

Cloud placed a classified file in front of Reno. He opened it.

"His name is Axel, he's an organization member." Said Squall.

Reno opened the file to the red hair that he saw before.

"Now do you have any idea why this would occur?" Asked Auron.

Reno shook his head, "I don't know him." He gave the file back.

"No, this is your new assignment…" Said Basch.

"What?" Reno's mouth dropped.

"Get this guy and give us information specifically on the organization and what they're plotting." Said Auron.

"You expect me to do this why?" asked Reno.

"He saved you…That accounts for something." Said Basch.

"Yeah! You can be-friend him!" Said Tidus.

"Tidus, do you ever shut up?!" Auron snapped.

Tidus is silent.

"You can be-friend him." Said Auron.

"You have three weeks of bed rest and then you will start the assignment." Said Cloud.

They all walked out of the infirmary. Genesis and Tidus stayed. Tidus has a smile on his face, "The whole place is talking about you."

Reno rubbed his head, "Great…how long was I out?"

"Three days…" Said Genesis as he walked out of the room.

"Get well." Tidus gave Reno a thumbs up and walked out.

"Three weeks of bed rest…" He rubbed his eyes, "I feel better already." He outstretched his arms and tried getting out of bed. Pain shot throughout his body, he felon the floor, "Ah shit!" He screamed.

A nurse came to his aid, "You shouldn't strain yourself so much." She has a kind and soft voice. She helped him to his bed.

"Thanks." He sighed.

"Hey, aren't you Reno?" She asked.

"Yeah." Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you! You're the top assassin!" Said the nurse, "Oh, I'm Yuna." She smiled.

"Top assassin?" Reno said, "Oh…Nice to meet you."

A day passed by, and Reno was discharged from the infirmary, he went home. As he is driving through the city, he spotted the red head of hair about to cross the street. Reno sped up to the street and honked. The man turned and showed his face, it is Axel. Reno got out of the car, "Hey you!"

Axel looked at Reno with a look of fright; he then jumped onto a building and ran away. Reno took one step but he is too sore to go on. Cars behind him started honking.

"GET OFF THE ROAD!"

"It's a green light!"

"Okay, okay!" Reno got into his car and drove off. He came into the empty apartment, he isn't used to the new environment without Yuffie. He turned the lights and memories of Yuffie came flooding back into his head. The late night parties she hosted, the way she'd jump into his arms when he came home from a long assignment, the coffee she'd make on his days off and…affairs in the shower. They are all gone. A flash of red tickled his mind, he wonders who this Axel is and why he saved his life. Reno shook his head and sat on the couch. He opened his suitcase and takes out the classified file. For an organization member, the incorporation knows a lot about him. His address and phone number. Usually, most of the organization members are mysterious and all the incorporation could get is their names. But they have Axel's address. Reno closed the file; he was going to pay him a little visit. He went to bed, alone.

In the morning, Reno got up. It is eleven o'clock in the morning. Reno slowly got up his whole body sore. Nevertheless, he got ready and quickly zipped out of the apartment. He fallowed the address to Axel's house. For an organization member, Axel seemed rich. He lives in the higher priced, tropical area, where he lives in a townhouse on a hill. Reno parked by his house and hesitantly went up to the door and rang the door bell. Nobody answered. He rang and rang again, getting more angry and angrier. Then, finally a man with a black robe and a hood came to the door. He uncovered himself to be Axel. Reno suddenly shoved him against the wall, slamming the door behind him. Reno looked into Axel's bright green eyes, Axel seemed blank.

"Who are you and why did you save me?!" Reno demanded.

Axel slammed him against the other wall and walked away. Reno's knees buckled and he sat down on the ground. He covered his arms. His body is still sore and pain shot through his arms. Axel came back with a glass of water, "Here, drink this." He gave Reno the water. Axel is bulkier and more powerful then Reno is.

"Why are you doing this?" Reno glared at Axel.

Axel shook his head, "It's better then kicking you out on the street…if you rather me do that then that's fine."

"Why did you save me?" Asked Reno.

"When I saw you down there fighting Riku I started to feel sorry for you, so, I saved you…" Axel laughed.

Reno growled, "You wanna' go?!" He stood up, but then buckled over in pain.

"I guess Riku really beat you up good…what are you doing here anyway? Is there something you want from me?"

"yes…" Reno stood up, leaned forward and put his hand beside Axel's face on the wall, "What's your problem?" Reno looked dazed.

Axel threw his head back and laughed, "What's _my_ problem?!"

Reno's eyes rolled back and he fell into Axel's arms.

Axel sighed and put Reno's arm around his own shoulders and carried him to one of the couches and laid him down and went out the door.

Reno woke again to find himself on a couch, he saw Axel sitting on the couch opposite and wearing a casual suit, with a drink in his hand. He also had a girl, cuddling up beside him.

"That was such a good time we had…we should do it again." The girl said, which has blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yes, we should Rikku." Axel replied.

"Well, I should go now." She kissed him, "Call me…" she walked out the door.

Reno looked at the window and saw that it is dark outside. Axel leaned forward to look at Reno.

"Who was that?" Asked Reno.

"Just a girl…no biggy." Axel sat back and closed his eyes, he put his feet on the wooden coffee table in front of him.

"Did she say anything about me?" Asked Reno.

"She was kinda' surprised at first but I told her that you were my retarded cousin." Said Axel.

"What?!" Reno shouted, his eyes wide open.

"Look…Are you ready to leave?" Asked Axel.

"Yes…" Reno sat up but then clutched his side in pain, "Ouch…"

"Here, let me see it…" Axel sighed as he came beside Reno, "Where does it hurt?"

"All through here…" Reno clutched his left side.

Axel then started unbuttoning Reno's shirt.

"Hey, what are you doin'?!" Reno stopped him.

"I have to see it." Said Axel.

Reno looked at him for a minute then sighed and let him proceed. Reno is extremely toned in muscle, but it is thin muscle. Axel saw a huge bruise on Reno's side. He touched it lightly and felt the whole bruise on his side.

"Okay, wait a sec…Don't move I'll be right back"

Reno blushed rapidly. He feels a tingling sensation where Axel touched him. He feels at ease.  
why did he feel such things for this person, let alone a guy. Axel came back with first aid. Axel stopped and looked at Reno, "Are you blushing?"

"Uh…No!" Said Reno.

"Then why is your face red?" Axel said, "It's almost as red as your hair!" he started to laugh, "Oh, I am flattered…What is your name anyway?"

Reno blushed even deeper, "Shut up! I'm goin'!" he tried getting up but it is no use.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up." Axel said, "You're in no condition to be up…"

"What's wrong with me?" Asked Reno

"You have a huge bruise on your side." Said Axel.

"So that's why…" Reno nodded.

Axel bent down and took out a medicine roll.

"Reno…" Reno coughed.

"What?" Axel looked up at him.

"The name's Reno…" Said Reno.

Axel smirked, "Oh, and I'm Axel, but you probably already know that."

Reno looked down and blushed.

Axel took off Reno's shirt, leaving him bare and vulnerable. Reno blushed even more. Axel placed a layer of cotton on the wound and held it there; he then reached behind Reno and wrapped the medicine roll around his waist and some of his chest. Reno felt his heart beating faster, every time Axel touched him, and he feels the tingling sensation that then courses through his body. He felt Axel's hair gently brushing his face as Axel reached behind him. He felt strangely intoxicated by Axel's presence.

"All done." Axel stood up and crossed his arms.

Reno shook everything away, "Thank you…But why did you do this for me? You could have just kicked me out the door…but you didn't."

"It's always questions with you, can't you just be thankful?" Axel said in a laid back tone of voice.

"I-I am…" Reno admitted, he tried getting up.

"Whoa, I'd give it a few hours." Said Axel, a serious expression. He sat down beside Reno on the couch, "So tell me something, why are you here?"

Reno shook his head, "I guess I wanted to thank you for saving my life…"

Axel laughed, "Is that how you thank people? Man you are confusing…"

Reno huffed, "I don't know…I guess I just got carried away…But the thing I don't get is that you're an organization member and you saved a rival…and your _still_ helping me…" Said Reno.

"Like I said, I felt sorry for you." Axel leaned back on the couch and put his hands behind his head.

"Awe come on! I'm not that helpless…If you saw the whole battle which you probably did, you woulda' saw me taking out Riku and almost killing him." Said Reno.

Axel laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Reno asked.

"But you didn't kill him, and you almost got killed…But I can care less about Riku, I'm not like one of his drones like the rest of em' I do whatever I want." Said Axel.

"Then why are you in the organization?" Asked Reno.

Axel looked at Reno and came closer to him, " You have absolutely no idea what you're dealing with right now.." He looked angered and serious.

"What? Is it such a hard question?" Reno also looked angry.

Axel leaned forward and then kissed Reno, long and hard. Reno is absolutely dumbstruck. The odd feelings came flooding back. His heart beat faster as he felt up Axel's face. The kiss is very intense as Axel knocked Reno in the couch. Axel took Reno's hand in his.

Axel then slowly pulled away from the surprised Reno. Axel looked off in space, just realizing what he just did. Reno couldn't help but gaze into Axel's bright green eyes. Axel looked down and closed his beautiful green eyes. Reno looked very confused.

"Please…" Axel began to shake, "Get out…"

"But-But!" Reno stuttered.

"Just get out!" Axel tried to keep from bursting into a raging fit.

Reno got up, still sore, "For the record, you kissed me!" he held his side in pain.

Axel ushered Reno out the door. Reno has a look of confusion and a longing. Axel slammed the door in Reno's face. Reno stood for a minute, furious. He then stormed back to his car and to his lower town and back to his apartment, still pondering his experience with Axel. He is in his apartment, slamming the door behind him. At that instant he came to a realization. Reno's jaw dropped, "I…kissed…a…guy!" he fell to his knees and screamed. He then ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth twenty-six times before going to bed, muttering to himself, "I'm not gay, I'm not gay…" until he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Part one: Axel

**Author's note: **Sorry I'm a little late on my story, there is more to come though…Hope that you are still interested.

Constructive criticism is much appreciated.

Part One

Axel

Axel lay back down on the couch in his lavish townhouse. He covered his face in his hands and thought, he thought about Roxas. Roxas was his best friend and used to be part of the organization. But one day, Roxas forgot about everything, even about Axel. Axel's plans are to save Roxas, even if it means risking his own life. He wants Roxas to remember his old life. Axel ultimately wanted to get out of the organization. But he couldn't, because he knows he really doesn't exist. He is a nobody. He thought about Reno, but shrugged him off quickly; Reno was just a lust, just the heat of the moment. He didn't dwell on it. He got up as it is time to go to the organization. He put on his black robe that all of the organization members must wear and he put on his hood, which concealed his face completely. He raised his hand up, and then a mysterious black hole appeared in the middle of the room. He went through it and came out the other side to a cell room; it had many cells, most of which were empty. But the biggest one, which stood in the middle of the room, only occupies a small girl. The organization dubs her as potentially dangerous and very powerful. She has blue hair and white small wings. She flutters to the metal bars imprisoning her at the commotion.

"Axel!" Her little voice called out to the hooded figure.

He turned toward the cell to see those big green eyes beaming at him.

He un-hoods himself, "How did you know it was me, Eiko?"

Eiko shrugged, "Just a hunch…How long will I stay here?"

Axel smiled, "Not long at all…"

Eiko smiled.

Axel turned and walked through the jail cells, one cell in particular held glowing blue eyes that glimmered in the darkness of the cell. Those mysterious eyes revealed themselves to be Zack. He looks drained and worried. He came to the bars and hung loosely from them, "Axel…" he whispered.

Axel turned to look at him, "Zack?"

"Please…Help…" he began to shake. Axel knew of some of the organizations experimentation but didn't know that they would go as far as to test a first class soldier's limits. Axel's eyes narrowed, "You'll be free…" He walked away. He came out into the sunlight onto a bridge, there he saw Vexen; an organization member, leaning over to look at the stream below. Vexen lifted his head to see Axel, he smiled, "Oh, Axel…Nice of you to finally show up…Roxas has been missing you." He said.

Axel clenched his teeth but kept calm, "You're quite the joker Vexen."

"Well…it's glad to have you back…" Vexen laughed and put a hand on Axel's shoulder as he arrived.

"What are you gonna' do with those prisoners Vexen?" Axel asked, in a laid back tone.

"Well…You know…" He leaned back on the bridge and looked over at the prison, "They all have special things that I shall extract from them when the time comes…like that little girl with the wings-

"Eiko…" Axel intervened.

"Right…" Vexen looked suspicious, but shrugged it off, "As I was saying…she has powerful eidelons entrapped in her body that we must attain, as an organization…then maybe, just maybe, we can take over this pitiful world and get our hearts."

"But Vexen, they're people…who's to say we can do all this to people?" Said Axel, keeping his calm very well.

Vexen looks stern, "Listen Axel, for us as an organization we must fulfill our destinies as nobodies."

Axel looked down and smiled, he then threw his head back and started laughing, "Vexen, you make no sense!"

Vexen's suspicions rose with each of Axel's peculiarities, "And how do I not make sense?"

"We don't have any destinies…We don't even exist! You're brain washed Vexen. I don't even think you acknowledge that we were made…just continuous copies of Ansem and you know what? We all want to be like him! Why do we fallow in his footsteps…Frankly, it's pitiful…"

Vexen sighed and shook his head, "Axel, Axel, Axel…You haven't the slightest idea of our organization, it's not merely about our hearts, we have no emotion for a reason Axel."

Axel glared directly into Vexen's face, "I don't want to hear it Vexen, your time is up."

"What?" Vexen took a step forward toward Axel. Instantly a black hole appeared right behind Vexen, and he was suddenly pushed back toward the swirling black vortex. Vexen's eyes widened as he stared at Axel, with plea, "you…you've changed!" Vexen held on to reality for dear life.

Axel shrugged, "I'm nobody…"

Vexen had a sudden look of anger and hate, "So you turn your back on the organization! We'll see how that turns out for you!" he has a crazy smile but the black vortex overcame him and he is whisked away in darkness.

Axel rose his hand up at the black hole, his face tensed and the black hole disappeared. His arm fell and Axel began to shake. He then fell to the ground clearly exhausted. He unknowingly fell asleep.

He woke again with a start, he heard helicopters and voices. He looked up to see a familiar face; Reno.

"It's…you…" Axel faintly said.

Reno looked down at him, and then smirked, "So…you're awake…"

Axel sat up and rubbed his head, "what's happening? Why are you here?"

Reno rolled his eyes and bent down to Axel's level. Reno's pale blue eyes met his. Axel felt a sudden adrenalin rush and his heart beat a little too fast. Partly because of the sickness in his stomach from this whole situation and from his insane lust that is wrecking havoc in his body for this person. For a split second, he was at a standstill looking at the beauty in front of him. His striking features compelled him, his red hair maid Axel weak with emotion he felt only once before…but none as strong as this. He felt a tad dizzy. Reno spoke but no words were heard by Axel's ears.

"Axel? Axel?" Reno snapped his fingers in Axel's drowsy face.

Axel's eyes flickered and then he is out like a light. Reno catches him in his arms and sighs.

Axel awoke once again with a start and is somewhat comforted with Reno by his side. Reno looked down at Axel. He looked somewhat worried. Axel raised an eyebrow at Reno. Reno suddenly looked away to observe the commotion ahead.

"I wanna' see Axel!" the little girl fluttered her wings frantically. The guy that is holding her struggled despite being ten times bigger then she was. She is finally free from his grasp, she fluttered toward Reno and Axel, and she dropped down by Reno, "outta' the way!" She pushed Reno aside like he was a cutter in line at an elementary school cafeteria. Reno had a look of bewilderment at her sheer strength. Eiko jumped into Axel's lap and hugged him tight. Axel was startled at first but slowly wrapped his arms around the little girl. She then removed herself from the embrace and looked at axel with a tear streaked face and a frown, "Thank you for freeing me…"She sniffed.

Axel smiled.

"Mog thanks you too…" a small moogle's furry head popped out of her shirt, "Kupo!" it squeaked with delight.

She got up off of his lap and was escorted into a car.

Axel looked Reno's way with confusion of the whole situation taking place. Reno didn't acknowledge Axel's presence; instead he was staring across the way at something else. Axel looked that way, curious. There he saw a blonde haired man over Zack; one of the prisoners. The blonde man helped Zack into an ambulance car. He stood for a minute until the ambulance trove off then, the blonde man came up to Reno.

"Reno." He called.

Reno stood up, "Yes Cloud?"

Cloud put a hand on Reno's shoulder, "Good work…" He glanced at Axel.

Reno nodded and Cloud walked away. Soon most of the people were leaving or gone. The prison was ripped open. Axel looked ever confused. Reno laughed at this.

"What? What's so funny? What's goin' on?" Asked Axel.

Reno shook his head and looked serious, "Hey, you're coming with me…Okay?"

"Why?" Axel started to get up.

"Um…It's complicated, I'll tell you later," Reno said, "Just get in the car."  
Axel raised an eyebrow, he was going to object to Reno's plan, but was curious as to what was going to happen. Maybe he could get an edge on the whole situation and if he would have to get out of it, Reno wasn't a tough opponent.

Reno began to walk then looked back at Axel, "Well, aren't you gonna' get up?"

Axel slowly got up, his body sore and slowly walked toward Reno and the car. Reno unlocked the car and turned to face Axel, "You good?"

Axel nodded and Reno opened the door for him to get into the passenger's side. Reno then got into the driver's seat and sat in silence for a few minutes. Axel couldn't help but look at Reno; he was confused at Reno's reaction, "Hey, where are you taking me?"

Reno looked at him, closed his eyes and sighed, "We're going back to my place, all will be explained there…" He opened his pale blue eyes and looked at Axel. He then turned on the ignition to start the car.

"Oh…" Replied Axel, and looked down, too tired to even argue with him.

Reno drove off into the city. Axel looked up at Reno, "Uh, hey…"

Reno turned his head a little to listen to what Axel had to say.

"Uh…about last night…"

Reno blushed deeply.

"Just saying, I'm sorry…I mean, I just got a little carried away." Axel cleared his throat, "I mean I don't know what came over me…"

Reno blushed even deeper. Axel smiled at this, "I just hope we can still be friends….Maybe….If you want."

By this time, Reno's face began to turn purple.

"Are you okay?" Axel's smile faded.

Reno nodded, "Yeah, w-we could…Um, I mean I'm okay." He stammered.

He made a turn into a parking lot where Reno and Axel got out. They went upstairs to Reno's apartment. Axel observed the little abode with a shrug; it was somewhat empty but neat.

"Uh, yeah, this is where I live." Reno set his keys down on the coffee table and went into the kitchen, "Do you want anything to drink?" He opened the refrigerator.

Axel shook his head, "No…"

Reno then sat on the couch in front of the coffee table; he pulled a suitcase from under it and set it on top of the coffee table. He beckoned Axel to sit beside him, Axel obliged. Reno looked straight at him, his face a little red, "Okay, I've brought you here because tomorrow you're going to the Jenova Incorporation with me."

"No way in hell." Axel crossed his arms.

"Hey!" Reno stood up, flustered, "Y-you can't do that!"

"Hey, thanks for the ride man, but I gotta' go." Said Axel, starting to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" Reno tried to stop him but Axel was too strong.

"Look, you should thank me for freeing those prisoners…not imprison me just because I'm part of the organization." Said Axel.

"I know, I think you're a good guy but Jenova has to be sure…We're just clearing you up!" Explained Reno.

Axel shook his head and walked to Reno's door.

"NO!" Reno got up and ran after him, he grabbed Axel's arm and made him turn to look at Reno. Axel was surprised and angered, but it soon changed when he saw the look on Reno's face, it was a look of longing, fear, and, oddly, compassion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Axel gulped.

Reno shook his head, "Please stay…"

Axel stood an inch or two taller than Reno and, oddly still, all he could think about was holding Reno in his arms as he looked deep into Reno's eyes and saw how lonely he was. In truth of it all, Axel didn't have a heart, but yet, he wanted to comfort Reno.

"What?" Axel began.

Reno suddenly kissed him, tenderly and respectfully. They were in a lip lock for just a few minutes though, to Axel, it felt like an eternity. Axel closed his eyes and embraced the kiss. Suddenly the kiss turned into a make-out session in which Reno's soft hands traced the side of Axel's face. Suddenly, a tear escaped from Axel's eyes, he was taken aback by Roxas and the day he forgot about Axel.

It was morning and the sun twinkled through the blinds of the window beside him. The whole room seemed warm and happy, bright with a golden hue. Axel and Roxas were twisted in the blankets of their bed. Axel was just waking up to see Roxas's smooth, calm face sleeping soundly. Axel gently touched his face which caused Roxas to slowly open his bright blue eyes that twinkled with the sunlight. A smile crossed Roxas's face, greeting Axel. Roxas touched Axel's face and then slowly kissed him.

The memory faded quickly as it came and Reno was still kissing him. Axel then was faced with a sudden adrenaline rush that pulsed through his body. A sudden pang issued between his legs, he could hear Reno's heart throbbing out of his chest. Axel invaded Reno's mouth with his tongue and pressed closer to Reno's body; body heat radiating off of Reno. Axel put his arms around Reno, Reno felt his warmth. He pressed closer against Axel. They continued kissing for a while before Reno suddenly pulled away. They both pant and look at each other in the silence of the apartment. Reno reached up and wiped a tear away from Axel's face. Reno then looked concerned.

"I'm fine…" Axel wiped his face, "Why did you kiss me?"

Reno's face turned beet red and he looked down, "I-I thought that would make you stay."

Now it was Axel's turn to blush.

Did Reno actually believe that Axel liked him or even guys?

"Is that the only reason?" Axel crossed his arms.

"Uh…" Reno scratched his head, "I don't know! I just…"

Axel smiled at his confusion, "Do you like me or something?"

Reno's face turned cherry red, "Hey! You kissed me first! So ha!"

Axel shook his head and came close to Reno, "You like me…" Axel touched his face gently and slowly kissed him again. Reno was totally surprised by this. Axel pushed him against the wall and began to undo Reno's pants and snuck his hand down his pants. Reno jerked a little and released himself from the kiss. Reno looked baffled.

Axel smiled, "it's okay…" he whispered and motioned forward.

Reno's mouth came open as he was overcome with sudden pleasure. Reno held onto the wall. Axel began to kiss his neck and grip harder on Reno's erection. Reno's body pressed against Axel's as pleasure coursed through his body. Axel rubbed faster and kissed harder. Reno's body began to shake and convulse against Axel. He began to moan uncontrollably, "Oh God, Axel…P-please!" He gripped onto Axel's shoulders, "S-stop!" He screamed.

Axel didn't oblige. Reno began to sweat and suddenly ejaculated. Reno's body felt suddenly hot against his own. Reno began whimpering and screaming as Axel squeezed him.

Reno put his leg onto Axel's waist and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he gripped harder onto Axel and thrust his body against Axel's, he then pushed himself back and came back even harder. Reno then went limp. Axel retrieved his hand and looked into Reno's red face, Axel gazed at Reno. Reno opened his pale eyes and stared at Axel with a ferocity so deep it channeled its way into his actions. Reno ripped his own shirt open and pushed and pushed Axel to the ground in a lip lock. Axel embraced him; he ran his fingers into Reno's spiky red hair. Reno began to undress Axel and felt his bulging arms; his hand ran across Axel's chest and down his six pack. Axel felt the tingling sensation of Reno's fingers tickling his torso. Never had Axel felt such pleasure, so alive, and felt such a reality as being with Reno. It felt as if Axel might have had a heart somewhere deep in his body…Reno was willing to find it. He closed his eyes and embraced everything that Reno was doing. They soon fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.


	3. Part Two: Axel

**Author's note: **Sorry about the lateness…but I hope you are still interested. It's getting to the climactic end.

Read and review please =D

Part two

Axel

Axel woke up and heard that cars were hustling and bustling in the darkness of the night. Axel was still tired and thoroughly worn out. He held Reno's sleeping body against his own; with mixed feelings in his consciousness. Reno was warm, calm, and somewhat innocent. He lay with Reno for a little while; stroking his hair and face gently. He closed his eyes, feeling at ease for the moment and he sighed deeply and thought. He defiantly couldn't go with Reno and defy the organization. He had to go back to the organization XIII, as he had something to take care of. The organization has gone down to only five members; himself, Demyx, Xemnas, Larxene, and Roxas. For now Riku was in the organization and had most control over it.

He slowly and gently lifted Reno up off of him and laid him down, opposite himself. To his surprise, Reno didn't respond to the movement. Axel slipped out and quickly put on his clothes. He zipped up his robe and went over to Reno who stayed sound asleep. He gazed at Reno for a minute, not wanting to leave at all, however, he concealed his face and disappeared in an envelope of darkness he devised himself. He reappeared back into the castle of the organization headquarters; Castle Oblivion. He slumped over and rolled his eyes as he walked in the dark corridors in silence.

"Axel," He heard a familiar voice call.

"Demyx?" Axel looked around in the darkness.

Demyx flipped on some lights that dimly lighted the stone walls. Demyx and Larxene appeared in front of him. Axel crossed his arms and looked dull, "What's goin' on?"

Demyx smiled sarcastically, "Uh…well, Vexen isn't here anymore."

"Oh really?" Replied Axel, uncaring.

"Okay cut the crap Axel…we know you did it…" Stated Larxene, putting her hands on her hips.

"And where did you get that assumption?" Axel countered.

Larxene rolled her eyes and Demyx stepped forward, "You've had a grudge on him for the last year…"

Axel smirked, "So what if I did?"

Demyx shrugged, "He was getting on my nerves anyway…"

"Yeah, he's the one who brought that brat Riku into the organization!" Exclaimed Larxene.

Axel shrugged, "I just didn't like him." He said in a cool voice.

"So, what does this mean for us?"

Axel shrugged, reluctant to answer.  
"I know," Larxene began, "WE can take over and have those imposters eating out of the palm of our hands!" She laughed.

"Wait, what about Xemnas?" Asked Demyx.

"He'll be a part of it," Larxene crossed her arms, "The more the better…"

"I'm not so sure about that," Axel warned, but in a clearly tired tone of voice.

"Why?" Larxene inquired, a little snobbish.

"Yeah, he seems alright, he hasn't been eliminated yet, so he must be good for us." Said Demyx, a little demanding.

Axel shrugged, "I just have a bad feeling about him…it seems like the only thing he wants is to have the organization all to himself."

Larxene and Demyx laughed.

"I'm serious you guys…" Said Axel, getting somewhat agitated.

Larxene stopped laughing and shook her head, she looked straight at Axel, "Axel, don't you want to make a new organization?" She came close to him and touched his chest, her eyes burying themselves into his very soul.

He wasn't fazed by her, but answered, "Of course…"

"Hey, what about Roxas?" Asked Demyx.

Larxene turned her attention to Demyx, "He's no good…"

Axel felt an adrenaline rush as he heard Roxas' name, "Oh, and why is that?" He spat out, "you clearly said the more the better…"

Larxene and Demyx looked baffled by Axel's reaction.

"Axel," Demyx laughed nervously, "He's part of Sora…And he turned his back on the organization."

Axel looked down.

"I know he's been your friend and all, but, times have changed…" Said Larxene, indifferent.

"I know…" Axel half whispered.

"Then it's settled," Demyx said, "All of us and Xemnas."

Larxene nodded in agreement. Axel rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, but keep an eye out on Xemnas."

Demyx smiled and shook his head, "Okay, but truly, he can be trusted…No need to worry."

"Whatever." Axel walked away from them.

Larxene and Demyx lost most of their trust for Axel.

Axel walked down the hallway and came upon a cracked door with light streaming from it. It said Ansem's Laboratory. Usually it's locked and bolted so people couldn't get in, to do insane experiments. But now it was open and someone was in it. Axel was curious, so he walked in. There, he saw beakers and test tubes filled with bubbling chemicals and smoke bellowing out of test tubes. He saw Xemnas in a white lab coat, vigorously working, reading manuals and Ansem's reports and notes.

"Hey!" Axel leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

Xemnas jumped and turned around to face Axel, "So, it's you…"

Axel came into the room, "So…Whatcha' doin'?"

Xemnas looked utterly furious; his orange eyes burned into Axel, but Axel wasn't fazed by Xemnas, nor afraid.

"Well," Axel began, sarcasm lacing his voice, "I just came in here to ask if you want to create a new organization with us; the remaining members."

Xemnas thought about this for a moment, he than looked at Axel, "Sounds excellent." His deep voice echoed through the silent room, aside from the overflowing beakers.

Axel crossed his arms waiting for the final decision.

"Of course…" Xemnas smirked, "There is a condition I must ask of you though,"

Axel rolled his eyes, "What?"

Xemnas crossed his arms and thought about his condition, "Oh yeah, I'm in charge."

Axel bit his lip and frowned, his suspicions came true about Xemnas. He looked down, "Fine…"

"Great…my first order is to eliminate Riku." Said Xemnas.

Axel looked up, "Okay." He liked where this was going, he hand a grudge against Riku; all of the organization did.

Axel crossed his arms, "And when will this little 'condition' be initiated?"

Xemnas chuckled at this, "As soon as possible."

Axel smirked, "Let's take him out."

In a few days time, Demyx, Larxene, Axel, and Xemnas were all facing Riku in a fight.

"You are not a part of the original thirteen members of the organization." Xemnas crossed his arms.

Riku rolled his eyes, "You are ignorant and you must die."

Xemnas threw his head back and laughed, "You are not Ansem!"

"You're Riku." Said Axel taking out his weapon as fire erupted around him.

"Yeah!" Added Demyx as he took out his sitar and started strumming bubbles from it.

Riku looked down and sighed, "I am Ansem."

"Oh, you got it all wrong…I'm the true Ansem! Ansem's apprentice!" Shouted Xemnas.

"Riku…" A little girl's voice suddenly sounded throughout the area. She appeared suddenly in front of Riku. She had blonde hair and held a sketch pad in front of her.

"Namine." Larxene cringed.

"Well, well, well," Axel walked forward, "If it isn't Riku's girlfriend."

"Don't hurt Riku!" Exclaimed Namine.

"You little witch!" Larxene ran forward, weapon at hand. Riku blocked her attack and Larxene jumped back.

"So, you are Riku." Axel smirked.

Riku straightened up, "I have taken the path of darkness and I am Ansem."

Xemnas sighed and shook his head, "We've got to knock some sense into this child."

Axel and Demyx stepped forward; fire and water. Riku looked back at Namine who in turn had a grave expression. He than looked at the rest of the organization members who stared him down with a vengeance. A sword materialized in his hands. He went at the organization with full speed, the rest of the organization members charged Riku.

"NO!" Shouted Namine, over them.

Just as Riku and the organization members were about to clash, a figure appeared in between their feud, holding two key blades in each hand against them all.

Axel let out a gasp. It was organization member XIII.

"Roxas…" Axel whispered and sure enough as the figure lifted his head to reveal those blue eyes, it was Roxas. Axel's weapons dematerialized and he ran up to Roxas. He put a hand on Roxas's shoulders, Roxas like a child in Axel's arms. Axel looked worried and concerned. Did Roxas even remember Axel? Even faintly? Axel searched out anything in Roxas's eyes for even a trace of memory. Roxas looked into Axel's eyes with a determination.

"Axel…" He whispered.

Axel couldn't help but suddenly smile. Roxas remembered. Larxene rolled her eyes. Demyx, and Xemnas were confused and Riku, surprised.

"You-you remember?" Axel gulped, shaking with excitement.

Roxas nodded, slightly. Axel bear hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Roxas blushed in confusion. Axel knew that Roxas doesn't remember a whole lot.

"Axel, I must go." Roxas looked serious.

Axel's smile faded, "why?"

Roxas looked down, "I don't want to be a nobody…I want to meet my true self…I want to have a heart." Roxas began to walk over beside Riku. Axel looked away, clearly upset. Namine walked up to the other side of Riku.

"I'll see you around, Axel." Roxas opened a portal to darkness.

"Wait!" Axel ran toward them, "please, don't forget me." He looked at Roxas.

Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Hey! They're disappearing!" Demyx shouted as Xemnas and Larxene darted forward.

"NO!" Axel put fire, blocking their way.

Axel looked back at them, Riku smiled, "You were always the strongest."

Roxas, Namine, and Riku all smiled and disappeared in the darkness. Axel turned around to the fire shield; he had to disappear from the organization members. He opened a portal and disappeared, the fire shield disintegrated as fast as he left. He reappeared back at his house and collapsed in exhaustion. He looked to the ground and thought about all of the things that had just took place, Roxas remembered himbut Roxas has betrayed the organization and he just did as well. He sighed and shook his head, coming to the realization that he had just betrayed the organization. He got up and changed out of his robe. He looked at the black robe with sadness; he wasn't part of the organization anymore. He wanted to be somebody, just as Roxas does; he wanted a heart. He felt a sudden anger cross him; he clutched the robe in his hand and descended to his backyard which consisted of an acre of grass land and a fence around it. He threw the robe onto the grass and snapped his fingers. It burst into flames instantly. He watched as it burned for a second before he came to realize what he was doing. He darted forward and stomped the flames out. He picked it up as it sizzled in his hands. He sighed as he observed the now tattered remains of his organization robe. He rolled it up and went inside to his bedroom and stuffed it in a drawer to never see it again. He closed it and collapsed in bed to get a long deserved sleep.

He awoke the next morning to find that Reno was standing over him with his arms crossed and a very agitated look about him. Axel sat up in bed, half tired and half angry, "What are you doing here?"

"Look, you gotta' come back with me." Said Reno.

Axel sighed, "No…Reno…"  
Reno blushed when Axel said his name; he never said his name before. However, he still held onto his anger, "You know what? Y-you n-need to come with m-me!"

Axel listened innocently, with his hands together like a school boy at his desk listening to the teacher. This made Reno give up. Truthfully, Axel actually enjoyed playing with Reno's feelings. He actually started liking Reno as a person, not just lust for him. But he couldn't go with Reno to the incorporation as much he disliked the organization right now; he had to get away from Reno. He got up and got dressed quickly in the presence of Reno.

"So, you finally want to corporate and come with me?" Reno crossed his arms.

Axel looked at him and gave him a whimsical smile that made Reno blush, "I'll see you around…Reno."

Reno stood gaping as Axel opened a portal to darkness and disappeared through it, Reno fallowed close behind, "Wait!" He shouted as he descended into the darkness. He stumbled to the ground on the other side. He stood up quickly and noticed that Axel stood beside him looking ahead, clearly angered. Axel saw Xemnas against Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Kirie, Riku; in his real form, and…Roxas. He was fighting against Xemnas? What did Xemnas do?

They were on the balcony of head quarters looking over Kingdom Hearts. Reno gasped, "Sora!"

He took out a metal club and it charged with lightning. Axel barely acknowledged Reno's presence. Reno ran after Sora.

"What? Reno!" Axel fallowed.


	4. Part three: Axel

Author's note: Sorry for being late on this story, have been really busy. But now it is finished and I hope that you can read and review. Constructed criticism is much appreciated.

Part Three

Axel

"I will rule Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas laughed.

"You are crazy with power Xemnas!" Said King Mickey.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Sora?"

Sora turned his attention to see Reno running toward them.

"Reno?"

Everyone turned their attention to Reno, Reno bowed to King Mickey, "I'll help all of you…" He looked at Sora and glanced at Roxas with a nervous expression.

Axel observed Kingdom Hearts with a certain devastation as it was broken open and had a huge hole in it. Hearts were spilling out of it as nobodies and heartless alike reached for the hearts. Axel arrived beside Reno. Xemnas turned away from the broken Kingdom to see everyone, "Axel, nice of you to show up…you have the pleasure in witnessing my new empire, my new Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas laughed, "Just look, isn't it beautiful?" He turned toward Kingdom Hearts and outstretched his arms toward the sky, he than turned back to face everyone, "Hearts are solely made of anger and hate…That's when they're most powerful!"

"You're wrong!" Sora's keyblade materialized in his hands.

Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, original Riku, and Roxas also did the same thing; Roxas with two keyblades. Riku, Sora, and King Mickey with one. Axel sighed as fire eruped into falming balls in his hands as his weapon materialized in his hands, "Well Xemnas, since I'm not a part of the organization, I guess ill just have to fight a long with my true friends." He looked at Roxas who in turn looked surprised at first but then smiled. Axel than gave a reassuring smile and nodded. Axel looked at Xemnasa with a determination in his eyes.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted among all of them.

He went after Xemnas, everyone fallowed. Sora went for the attack but Xemnas deflected it, Sora was sent crashing backwards into the wall.

"Sora!" Donald shouted.

"Why you!" Reno attacked Xemnas; shocking him with lightning, depleting his energy.

Sora panted, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine…"

Donald, Goofy, and Riku nodded, though they were still concerned.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll finish him!" A keyblade materialized in Kirie's hands and went to fight, beside Reno's side.

"No! Kirie! Please!" Sora shouted desperation in his voice.

Sora being mortally wounded, went after Kirie; keyblade in one hand, and clutching his side in another. Kirie attacked Xemnas, completing it and wounding him. He was too strong to even flinch from her attack, "Little pest!" he aimed to strike her down.

Kirie closed her eyes, as he was too fast for her to dodge it. Metal on metal sounded and Kirie slowly opened her eyes and saw that Roxas deflecting Xemnas's attack.

"Roxas! You will pay dearly for that!" He growled as glowing red swords appeared in his hands.

Roxas stood up, determined and ready for whatever Xemnas dishes out. Xemnas attacked him, Roxas blocked, but Xemnas quickly attacked him again with the other sword burning Roxas's side, he went down, convulsing, lightning circulating throughout his body.

"No! Roxas!" Axel shouted.

King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Riku went after Xemnas. Kirie and Axel fallowed as well. Xemnas protruded a shield that deflected everyone's attack. And everyone went crashing backwards, defeated.

"Why do you even try, fools!" Xemnas said, with acidic agitation, "None of you are a match for me!"

Roxas got up and went after Xemnas with both keyblades in his hands. Xemnas deflected Roxas's attack. Roxas back flipped away from Xemnas. Xemnas than charged forward, sword hit keyblades and read lightning circulated throughout the area, it snuck up Roxas's weapon and into his body. Roxas screamed, and his knees buckled from the pain. Xemnas laughed, unknowing that Sora appeared before him, Sora pushed him backward with force and speed. Reno came up behind Xemnas and shocked him with lightning, Xemnas roared and fell forward.

Reno crossed his arms with a look of satisfaction and hatred mixed, "Just giving you a taste of your own medicine…"

Roxas fell back, exhausted. Sora tended to him, "Uh, are you okay?" Sora put a hand on Roxas's shoulder, Roxas looked up at Sora, "So, I am you…"

Sora had a look of confusion, "What?"

Roxas slowly stood up as Xemnas went straight for him, "You're coming with me, traitor!"

"No!" Axel ran as fast as he could, Xemnas tackled Roxas as Axel pulled Xemnas's robe, and they all disappeared as Reno, Riku, Kirie, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and King Mickey ran after Xemnas, Roxas and Axel.

"Where'd they go?" Asked Goofy.

Sora and Reno looked all around the area, but couldn't find anything.

Axel arrived in a dark room with glowing red lights dimly illuminating a distant area. He stumbled through the pitch blackness and onto a form that was bulky enough to be Xemnas. Axel held him down, "Run Roxas!" He demanded, almost begged him.

To his relief, he heard footsteps and saw a shadow swiftly pass through the red light and disappeared. He wrestled with Xemnas, what seemed like forever before Xemnas got the best of Axel and threw him off of himself and ran into the red light, after Roxas.

"NO!" Axel's voice echoed in the room as he got up to fallow Xemnas. He lost sight of Xemnas and Roxas, he began to hear shouts in the distance through the darkness.

"ROXAS!" He shouted.

Nothing responded.

He ran toward the red light after them. It felt as if the hallway was getting narrower and narrower before suddenly seeing light before him. He came out of the dense hallway and into light where he could clearly see Xemnas with Roxas in his clutches. Roxas was held in sort of a prison above Xemnas in midair. Roxas tried to move in the energy prison but was unsuccessful.

"Roxas! Just hold out a little longer!" Axel's weapons materialized in his hands and he began to charge them with fire, "I'll save you!"

"You're too late!" Xemnas shouted, and before Axel's eyes, energy beams suddenly sliced through Roxas. Axel watched in both horror and anger as he heard the blood curdling screams coming from the only person he had ever loved. Roxas was released from the prison to hit the ground in a painful heap as he slowly dies. Axel turned toward Xemnas with pure hatred on his face and a fire burning through his soul.

As quick as light, he threw both of his weapons at Xemnas, cutting him into three parts. Xemnas's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed; dead, extinguishing into nothingness. Axel raced toward Roxas, Roxas was beginning to disintegrate into nothing. Axel lifted Roxas and held onto him. Roxas coughed and smiled at Axel, "You saved me…" He whispered.

Axel looked down; anger and despair in his face, "No I didn't…Roxas."

Roxas touched Axel's face, "Yes Axel, you did."

Axel lean his face into Roxas's hand as tears seeped through his gently closed eyes, he felt at peace with Roxas.

"One last kiss before I go?" Roxas smiled.

Axel couldn't help but laugh a little, but he reached down and kissed Roxas, long and gentle. Axel then receded and watched in anguish the last of Roxas fading away.

"I love you…Always…" Roxas whispered and he was gone.

Axel screamed to the ceiling of the dark place and looked down at his hands, Roxas was gone. He squeezed his eyes shut, never had he felt so much emotion that suddenly came flooding into his body when Roxas disappeared, he got up. An adrenalin rush came to him like no other and fire erupted throughout the room, scorching everything in sight and the ground under his feet began to buckle from the intensity of his power. The fire suddenly receded. He closed his eyes and collapsed to the ground trying to pull himself together before returning to everyone. He failed twice, never has his emotions became so unruly to where he couldn't hardly control them, this was peculiar to him. He then reluctantly opened a portal to darkness and fell into it. He came out the other side, everyone greeted him with excitement and worry.

Axel looked down, reluctant to even talk.

Namine suddenly appeared with her sketch pad, "Xemnas is gone…" Her eyes closed with peacefulness, "And so is Roxas."

Axel suddenly couldn't move, he collapsed to his knees in despair. Reno looked at Axel and couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. Reno rushed toward Axel as everyone had their attention on Namine.

Reno sat down beside him and put his arm around Axel, Axel didn't have the strength to object.

Squall, Cloud, Basch, and Auron burst into the castle and onto the balcony. Sora, Kirie, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey all turned around to face them.

"Sora."

Sora felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face Namine.

"He was your nobody…"

"What?" Sora had confusion, yet acknowledgment mixed in his face.

"Roxas…was your nobody." She smiled.

Sora smiled, "So he was…"

"Is everybody okay?" Auron shouted.

"You're highness!" Squall, Basch and Cloud bowed for King Mickey.

"What's the word?" Asked Basch.

King Mickey smiled, "The organization has fallen…"

Squall and Cloud stood gaping. Basch smiled and nodded.

"But we couldn't have done it without one of your best." King Mickey glanced over at Reno.

Basch looked that way, "Reno." He smiled.

Incorporation members flocked the area, including Vincent, Genesis, Tidus, and Yuna.

Basch, Cloud, and Squall came over to Reno. Reno stood up. Basch put his hands on Reno's shoulders, "Good work, my friend." He smiled.

Reno was happy about this but worried for Axel. Reno bowed and Basch, Cloud, and Squall walked away. He then bent down beside the virtually lifeless Axel. Reno then pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and dialed a number. In doing so, they both disappeared, and arrived at Reno's apartment. Axel sighed deeply as silent tears rolled down his face.

"Axel?" Reno reached for him and as quick as lightning, Axel shoved him against the wall.

"Just leave me alone dammit!" He shouted.

Reno looked surprised by his reaction, "No." He countered, "You are not gonna' be alone anymore…"

Axel loosened his grip on Reno and fell to his knees, his expression blank. Reno bent down and lifted Axel's face up to look at him, "Listen to me…" Said Reno.

Axel frowned as water formed in his eyes.

"How do I explain this…" Reno sighed, "When uh…Roxas died…he gave you something that is very valuable."

Axel crossed his arms and looked away from Reno, "What could he possibly give me…"

Reno smiled and he pressed his hand against Axel's chest, "He gave you a heart…"

With this knowledge, Axel almost fainted; he fell into Reno's arms and squeezed him.

"Ouch!" Reno said as Axel almost suffocated him. Axel loosened his grip and they held each other for a while until Axel went to sleep in Reno's arms. Reno half carried half dragged him to his bed and tucked Axel in. Reno slipped in beside him and gently stroked his hair, "Tomorrow will be a better day…I guarantee it." Reno whispered.

Axel awoke the next morning to a much brighter day now that he has a heart.

I hope that you liked this story and fyi: Continuation of this story by others is permitted. If you feel that this story hasn't ended the way you have planned or that you want to continue it, then by all means do. Or if you're a die heart RenoXAxel fan and you think this story is good and want to continue then that is even better.

I hope that you have enjoyed my story and constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
